Ryehl
Ryehl'' (リィエル, ''Riieru) or ''''Marshmallow (as she was temporarily known as) is a young Leprechaun who was born on Sky Island 38. She now currently lives in the Fairy Warehouse on Sky Island 68. Ryehl appears as a minor character in the last chapter of Suka Suka and is a supporting character in Suka Moka. Background Ryehl is a young blue-haired fairy who was originally born on Sky Island 38 and now currently lives in the Fairy Warehouse on Sky Island 68. She bears a physical resemblance to Chtholly and is implied to be Chtholly Nota Seniorious' reincarnation. Birth Ryehl is a young Leprechaun who was born on Sky Island 38 in the year 443. She was born at the same time as Apple, a red-haired fairy and was originally discovered by Tiat Siba Ignareo, Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious, Collon Rin Purgatorio and Pannibal Nox Katena out in a forest area. After they gained her trust, the group tried to take Ryehl back with them when they bumped into Feodor and Apple who was climbing on Feodor. After some discussion with the others, the group decided to temporarily give the blue-haired Leprechaun the name "Marshmallow" and the red-haired one, "Apple," until they could get their officially named later. The two Leprechauns then spent their days having fun and being taken care of by Feodor and the girls, while everyone was preparing for the battle against the Eleventh Beast: Croyance who was slowly approaching on Sky Island 39. Battle of Sky Island 38 Death of Apple Joining The Fairy Warehouse After the death of Apple and the failed battle against Croyance. The group was deciding on what to do next, when a letter arrived from Rhantolk. In the letter, Rhantolk remarks that after some thinking on her part, Rhantolk decided to give Marshmallow the official name of "Ryehl." Appearance Ryehl is a young girl with sky-blue eyes and hair. She looks like a miniature Chtholly and resembles her a great deal. When Ryehl is discovered and taken back to the Guardian Wings Military, Ryehl is given a white dress to wear. She later receives a black T-shirt, an overall dress and a neckerchief, during her time on Sky Island 38. After Ryehl is taken in by the Fairy Warehouse, she receives a white monk-type robe with a hood for pajamas and her hair is styled in a similar manner to Chtholly's original hairstyle. In the last chapter of Suka Suka, which is set 10 years later, Ryehl is shown to be roughly 5 or 6 years old. Her hair is still styled just like Chtholly's and she wears a dress with a white jumper underneath it. Personality Ryehl was born with a quiet personality. She affectionately liked to call Feodor Jessman, "Feedoru" and views him as her Father. She also enjoyed playing with everyone. As she grows older, Ryehl develops several habits that is reminiscent of Chtholly's. She likes going on walks and asks the mysterious man if all of his organs are intact like Chtholly once did, upon their meeting. Weapon Still being young, Ryehl hasn't been assigned to a Carillon/Dug Weapon yet. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Ryehl has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Ryehl can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Ryehl has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Trivia * Ryehl is a name that refers to R'lyeh, a Lovecraftian fictional lost sunken prison city where Cthulhu, the old one and his hoardes dwell. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters